


Christmas Takeout

by SassyPants



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Christmas, Feels, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPants/pseuds/SassyPants
Summary: Tony and Steve get together for Christmas, despite the fact that very little has been resolved between them.





	Christmas Takeout

The holiday season was supposed to fill people with cheer, but the past few weeks had left Steve in quiet anguish. His best friend was still in cryo in Wakanda. The man he loved he had wronged so badly they were barely on speaking terms, and only the one time at Thanksgiving.

Everyone Steve cared about was either gone or out of reach. As he walked down the street in Brooklyn, his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets, he hunkered down against the snow and tried to ignore the red and green bunting on storefronts, the fake wreaths on the lampposts, and he tried to blot out the sound of Christmas music everywhere he went.

He wasn’t a Scrooge. He didn’t begrudge others their holiday cheer. He just felt so separated from it, like it was meant for anyone else but him.

As he walked up the steps to his apartment, his pocket buzzed. The number was from the phone he’d given Tony. He couldn’t help but smile, if bittersweet.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Hey yourself. Are you t home? Because I’m on my way.”

Steve continued up to his apartment. “I am but I don’t have anything ready to receive guests.”

Tony said, “I got it covered. Be there… well, now.”

Steve went into his apartment. It was spartan, with enough furniture to be comfortable, but few extras. The kitchen was sterile and the fridge mostly empty. “Come on up,” he said, a little uneasy. How Tony had found him, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to have to move again.

“I’ve known for while,” Tony said, “and I haven’t said a word to anyone, relax.”

“Sorry,” Steve said, and he wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or even more uneasy that Tony was so good at reading him, even over the phone.

“Open the door,” Tony said, then hung up.

Steve went to the door, and sure enough, there stood Tony with a plastic bag of what smelled like Thai and a bottle of scotch. He had that brusque, cool look on his face Steve had grown used to, but there was a glint of warmth in his brown eyes that put Steve a little more at ease. “Come in,” he said.

Tony made his way to the kitchen table and set down the food. “It’s not your typical feast, but it’ll have to do on short notice.”

“It’s fine,” Steve said with as much fondness as he dared let himself show, which wasn’t a lot. “I love pad thai.”

“I know,” Tony said. He smiled thinly, then asked, “Do you have glasses for this?” He gestured with the bottle.

“Oh, sure, in the cupboard.”

While Tony poured them both a drink, Steve took out the to-go containers of noodles and stir fry, and he fetched two forks from the utensil drawer. Tony returned with the glasses, offering one over. He raised his, and he said, “Merry Christmas, Cap.”

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” Steve said with a small, soft smile. He hadn’t been Cap in months. He might not ever be Cap again.

They ate in silence, for the most part. It was a strangely comfortable silence, all things considered. Whatever tension lingered between them took second seat to just how good the food was. When it came to the finer things in life, Tony Stark didn’t mess around.

When there was nothing left but the mango and sticky rice, Steve finally ventured to speak. “I’ve missed you,” he said.

Tony considered the words over a swallow of scotch. Finally, he replied, “I missed you, too.” Then, “Come on, though, it’s only been a month.”

Steve said, “A lot can happen in a month.”

Tony regarded Steve with a raised brow. “Has anything happened?”

Steve gestured with his fork as he said, “I meant in general.” Then he offered Tony a sheepish grin. “I didn’t have an example. I only meant that it’s been a long month, waiting, hoping to see you again.”

Tony shook his head and sighed. “You know how to reach me.”

Steve said, “Yeah, but I figured you still need time.”

Tony replied, “Yeah, maybe I do.”

This time the silence wasn’t quite so comfortable. After a moment, Steve cleared his throat and said, “But no one should be alone on Christmas.”

“No one should be alone on Christmas,” Tony agreed.

“I didn’t get you a gift,” Steve said with a wince.

“You are a gift,” Tony replied. “One I take for granted every day, and I suppose that makes me a real bastard.” He got to his feet and came around the table to Steve’s side. He placed a hand on his shoulder, then nuzzled his hair, murmuring, “The fact I’m crazy about you makes this harder.”

“I know,” Steve said, bowing his head.

“But I am,” Tony replied. “I could almost hate you, but only almost.”

“I’m glad you don’t,” Steve said, lifting his head and looking up at Tony.

“Get up,” Tony said. “I’ll take that gift now.”

Steve pushed his plate aside and got to his feet. He turned to face Tony and was met with a crushing kiss. He didn’t question it, instead wrapping his arms around Tony and returning the kiss like his life depended on it.

“Tony,” he whispered.

“Shut up,” Tony muttered. He took Steve by the hand and pulled him toward the bedroom.

Of course Steve could have stood his ground without much effort, but he let himself be led. His cheeks flushed as his cock stirred in anticipation.

Once they were in the bedroom, Tony kissed Steve again. His hands were all over him, tugging at his clothes, loosening and unfastening, throwing articles to the floor as they both struggled to get each other naked.

Steve wanted so much to tell Tony that he loved him. “Tony--”

“No talking,” Tony said, cutting him off. He nuzzled at Steve’s throat, his breath coming hot and hard. “Here’s what’s going to happen; you’re going to get in bed, and I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for days. Understand?”

Steve nodded and swallowed. “Yeah,” he said, and climbed naked onto the bed, then lay back to watch Tony approach.

Tony climbed on after him, pinning him down as he added, “And no one’s going to complicate this with words.”

Steve nodded again, and he sighed quietly. It wasn’t how he wanted things to go, but it was still better to have a bitter Tony in his life than no Tony at all or, worse, one that simply didn’t care enough anymore to be angry.

Tony kissed him, and he responded in kind, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. He ground his hips against Tony’s, moaning as their hard cocks brushed against each other.

It was clear Tony wasn’t messing around. He reached for the lube in the nightstand (how did he know it was there?!) and slathered up his cock. With the excess on his fingers, he eased between Steve’s legs and stabbed two fingers into him.

Steve started, then relaxed. “Tony,” he whispered with bliss.

“Shh,” Tony replied, and it was oddly gentle.

They kissed as Tony opened him up in deep, demanding strokes.

Their lack of words filled the room with moaning and grunting as Tony withdrew his fingers and lined up his cock. There was nothing delicate in the way he took Steve. He thrust hard, gripping his hair with one hand and his cock with the other.

Steve raised his legs, bracketing Tony’s hips with his calves. He wanted to moan Tony’s name, to tell him everything, like how he missed him so much sometimes the ache doubled him over, how he thought about him all the time. He looked into Tony’s eyes and tried to convey it all in a look as Tony pistoned in and out of him. His cock was thick, and he pounded into Steve harder than a normal man would be able to take.

Which meant it was about perfect for Steve.

Tony gazed back at him, eyes glazed with lust. Steve lost himself in their absolute need. Meanwhile, Tony gave his cock a squeeze and started stroking. Steve moaned and let his head fall back, eyes closing as a surge of pleasure coursed through him. He bit his lip to stop himself from calling out Tony’s name.

His response got a lustful grunt from Tony, who fucked him harder still. “I’m going to make you come,” he murmured, breaking his own rule. “I’m going to fuck you til you come all around my cock.”

Steve moaned a response and gripped the sheets for purchase as Tony stroked him in time to his fucking. He tried to hold off and just let the delicious sensations build. For awhile, he succeeded, and he was writhing in bliss, toes curled. Finally, he reached a breaking point, and he cried out as his jism shot onto his belly and dripped down Tony’s knuckles.

Tony paused, his cock lodged deep in Steve, and when Steve stole a peek at him, he deliberately licked the pearly white spatter from his fingers, then lifted one of them to Steve’s lips so he could get a taste.

Steve took Tony’s finger into his mouth and sucked. He tasted himself and moaned again. In the moment, it was so wonderfully dirty he couldn’t stop himself.

When he shuddered his last, Tony took his finger from his mouth and ground his hips hard, then withdrew and thrust again. Steve sighed with pleasure as Tony held nothing back. Within only a few moments, his cock throbbed inside Steve, and he collapsed atop him, groaning and spasming in time to each pulse.

Steve took Tony in his arms. When Tony’s climax subsided, he slid off of Steve and stretched out at his side. Steve held him, and he gave him a sweet, tender kiss.

For awhile, there was only the sound of their hard breathing as they both came down from their lusty highs. Finally, Steve couldn’t take it anymore. “Tony, I l--”

“I know,” Tony said. He sighed, stroking back strands of sweat-slick hair from Steve’s brow. “I know. I do too.”

It didn’t change anything between them, the heartache and mistrust. Those would take time. It was enough, though. Steve smiled at him, traced a fingertip along his cheek, and kissed him again. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured.

“Merry Christmas,” Tony replied.


End file.
